


The stars change but I guess we're still the same?

by BlooBlu



Series: TFANSIS Bonus Chapters [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Campfires, Camping, Cars, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Like one swear, M/M, S'mores, Sleepovers, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooBlu/pseuds/BlooBlu
Summary: Logan and Virgil are havin a sleepover with Roman and Patton, and sort of collectively decide to go out to the woods to see the stars better.That... that's it.Just some fluffy bois and a little too much in depth thinking from a tired Logan.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Logic | Logan Sanders/Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Series: TFANSIS Bonus Chapters [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515377
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	The stars change but I guess we're still the same?

Virgil had recently compiled a list of words - slang terms and their meanings - for Logan to study. He was making steady progress, and understood the definition of most of the words, but he still didn't really _get_ a lot of them.  
However, he _did_ understand what Patton was saying when he called Roman and Logan "enablers." The first meaning that came to mind was usually "a person or thing that makes something possible" - but he'd come to be familiar with another definition: "a person who encourages or enables negative or self-destructive behavior in another." 

While he would concede that some of his… experiments, with technology and chemically altered foods were dangerous… it was hardly self destructive if it was in the name of science! 

"For the last time, going down hill in shopping carts _is not an experiment, it is a death sentence, Logan!!_ " 

"Nonsense. Me and Roman are simply going to test if certain factors such as height, weight, and mass affect one's speed in a moving shopping cart by any noticable amount."

"Now now, kiddos, this is a sleepover! We should all have fun, but let's try and keep that fun more limited to… more indoor activities, okay..?"

And they did, for all of 12 minutes. Roman then decided that gin was "too tame" for a summertime sleepover, and that they should go outside and stargaze. Logan was all for it, and Virgil was just happy that it was something fairly safe. Patton volunteered to run and get some things for s'mores at the store just a few blocks away, and the rest settled in to wait outside. Blankets and graph paper and the like were set on the ground, and it looked like it would be a pretty nice night.  
However, as soon as they'd really settled in, laying all on their backs and staring up into the dark sky overhead - Logan looked… sad? More.. dissatisfied, if Virgil had to put a name to it. Like he was both sad and angry about something, but he looked too serious to just be "smad." 

"Too many lights. Too much…" he waved his hand, looking for the right word - "...pollution. you can hardly see any stars at all out here."

"What are you talking about, calculator watch? There's like, a thousand of em' up there."

"Ro, 1840's, 'member? Lo was around before like, cars, even. Him stargazing must have been like amazing - y'know how out in the country you can see billions of stars at once? That had to have been like every day for you Lo, right?" 

"...yes. Especially since I lived in a… rural area within a rural area, so to speak. Me and Varion practically lived in the woods, for quite a while. I suppose you don't really miss such things until you're without them…" 

Roman sat up, clapping his hands together and shouting - "that's it! As soon as Patton gets back, we're driving out to the woods! Great Gastly, you know that forest, more towards the eastern side? Or maybe north-"

"The one that has the wild patch of mushrooms that look all mutated around the paths?"

"Yeah! We can find a clearing and _really_ go stargazing! It's only like, an hour or two out of the city and none of us have to go anywhere tomorrow, anyway!"

Logan looked at him with puppy eyes _that had no business being that cute,_ and he couldn't say no. -Not to his soulmate, are you kidding?-

"....only if Patton's cool with it too."

"Hell yeah!!!"

. . . 

It _was_ only about an hour or so to drive out there normally, but with a tank full of gas and "a little courage!" Roman got them all there in about 30 minutes.  
Which Logan was certainly not a fan of, but he was nearly too lost in thought to be bothered. If his sense of direction was accurate, these would be the same woods he'd lived in, or close to. The same woods that, really, he should have died in.  
But for some reason, holding Virgil's hand and looking through the windows and into the sky that was already much clearer - it made all of the dark thoughts feel more insignificant. Well, they couldn't actually be _dark_ as there was no way to cast light or shadow on an abstract concept, but it doesn't really matter if he's just describing it in his own head, and not to anyone else-

"Lo, we're here." 

"Oh." 

Seatbelts are infuriating, and frankly the idea of doors that swing back in your face when not opened far enough was even more so. Cars are horrible, horrible machines and not for the first time Logan longed for his old bicycle. They had only been around for a few years when he was born, and mother had always been worried about him riding such a thing, but on his 12th birthday his father saved up what he could to buy one. it was… a rather fond memory.  
...No matter. That, and most of his belongings before his time in copper were gone. His and Varion's home torn down and rebuilt several times, the shops all changed. (Save for one bakery… his new favorite meeting place.)  
All that mattered now was his husband, his best (only?) friends, and preventing a possible fire hazard. 

"Patton! You need to surround the pit with stones first, and _do not_ just light sticks on fire, Roman! It's as if none of you have ever even been _around_ a campfire, honestly-" 

"Well, it's not _our_ fault that you basically had to make fires every day of your life to cook and feel warm and shit-" 

"Just- just put the lighter down, Princey, you'd set the whole forest on fire anyways. Lo can do it." 

some s'mores were burnt, some (not so) spooky stories were told, and after a while they all just laid back to watch the stars. It really was much brighter and more beautiful out here.

Perhaps.. he would convince the others to drive out here more often. It was rather enjoyable.  
And when everyone else had fallen asleep- (they don't have any tents or overhangs in case of rain, bugs were everywhere, and all of them were in their _pajamas.._ ) -Logan took some time to just breathe. 

… 

And maybe eat the leftover marshmallows.

**Author's Note:**

> DANG it's been a while since I wrote for this series, eh?


End file.
